Hex
Hex is allied with Chronos on a business level (until future events with Xephyr arise) and often works along side Seris. Seris is also a mercenary, but his nature is diplomatic and acts more like Hex's advisor while not in combat. Corporations could recognize high valued mercenaries based on their rank (which is earned through their service and the jobs they take). Chronos's rank will be slightly lower than Hex's, and Seris's rank will be lower than Chronos's. He is an attentive and adept mercenary allied with Emberguard. He’s known for being by the book, but will occasionally have leniency when those associated with his faction are looking the other way. Loyal to Hypnos, Hex was very averse to being paired with someone from Aquarin, an aquatic city station known for being docile. Mode Info: * Disciplined - The most tame mode, their daily basis mood. * Feral - When very agitated, wanting to prove a point, threatened etc. Thoughts are more irrational and is associated with strong emotion. * Bloodthirsty - Only Xephyr can currently reach this mode. Thoughts are extremely irrational. Judgement is so clouded that recognizing others around oneself becomes near impossible. Returning from this mode is very difficult. Appearence In the novel Hex is described as having crimson eyes, silvery hair shaved and swept to one side like a mohawk that wasn't styled to stand up; it falls just below his chin and is quite short, Hex's ears are bat-like and a velvety walnut brown color, they match the color of his vampire bat wings and tail, his tail is different from a typical bat as it is short-furred and slender with an arrowhead at the end. On his upper arm he wears a black arm guard that acts as a container housing several glass vials housing similar to how spare bullets are held in a row on a bandolier. Personality Hex is seen as mostly serious and a business type, however around Seris his attitude is of a soft and kind nature. Relationships Zephyr Hex no longer has an unsettling interest in Zephyr’s affliction as he used to threaten others to “keep their distance from Zephyr." like he did in previous updates of Undertronic, he now acts as more of an Uncle who would like to help Zephyr with his Xephyr situation. Cider Cider is not fond of Hex and they two often mock each other, Hex is seen to show little interest or concern in Cider. Chronos In previous updates, Hex was allied with Chronos on a business level. They worked together aiding spaceships & completing assassination jobs. They would usually split the loot. Seris and Hex had their own ship, but would occasionally return with Chronos to “chill” on Shara’s ship. Hex had an unsettling interest in Zephyr’s affliction and Chronos’s relationship with Hex was uneasy because of it. But as of the novel, Hex just seems to be calm and at least knows Chronos fairly well. Xephyr Only Xephyr could get Hex to reach his Bloodthirsty mode. It was hinted that Xephyr would be responsible for Chronos and Hex's alliance ending. Hex's interest in Zephyr's affliction may have had something to do with Xephyr as well. As of the novel, Hex has yet to interact with Xephyr. Seris Seris acted like Hex's advisor while not in combat. After being teamed with Seris for months, he seemed to develop a fondness for him. He swears it’s the goat soap scents getting to his head though. Hex is mostly kind and soft towards Seris and even encourages his bad cooking in An Evening Of Sushi. Trivia * In recent Undertronic Info entries there has no longer been mention of Hex's modes, affliction towards Zephyr, or any bad blood between him and Cider. * Hex was the first of the Undertronic to be humanized, not including Shara who was already human. * Hex has to take medicine in order to avoid his bat urges. Hex Gallery Tumblr inline otjcg0qgRg1tybmrt 500.png Tumblr ojljfxt05C1ub4hozo1 1280.png File:Undertronic hex by sharaxofficial dchnm60-pre.jpg File:Undertronic chibis hex and seris by sharaxofficial dc5rcg1-pre.jpg File:Heex1.png File:Hex seris by sharaxofficial dbowi51-pre.jpg Category:Character